Second Spanish Republic
Overview~ The Kingdom of Spain is the 2nd nation in EarthMC history to have united Iberia (Empirio being the first). It was formed by Zqppy sometime in late July. The Empire has won almost all wars it was involved in and is the second world power only after Canada, with 30+ Towns. History Rise Spain rose in July 2017, founded by Zqppy, who previously had founded Valencia after being on the run from Taiwan. Later, Lisbon, & Porto joined Spain. Spanish Civil War NSaurioGamer, who was getting gold for a spanish republic, created it. He declared war on Spain to abolish the Monarchy and establish a republic. However, the war ended fast with a draw. NSaurio disbanded the Spanish Republic with the condition Castille would be an autonomous communist region in Spain. First Golden Age NSaurioGamer started to make Spain great. He established towns in africa, like Melilla. Then, he went to the Phillipines with a filipino friend (ExBlockHD) and colonized Phillipines, adding them to the kingdom. Later, Zqppy and NSaurio started settling in the Americas. First town there was Cuba. After Cuba many spanish towns rose in America like Montevideo or Mexico City. Great Depression Spain suffered a crisis that almost destroyed the nation. 73beetle (leader of Lisbon) stole all the gold and if not for FrankUnderwod2, considered a Héroe, who put 2 gold into the nation vault, Spain would have collapsed. Besides that many towns left Spain, leading to a huge discontent. However, Spain recovered from the crisis and the Second Golden Age started. Second Golden Age Spain recovered, and NSaurio started settling in America, and some in the Pacific. As for now, Spain is one of the world superpowers. Due to events NSaurio had been causing, slight power rose to his head, Zqppy removed Autonomy from his region, until Castile & NSaurio realize the King rules the nation. The October War All begun when Endersgame94 of NATO/CCCP declared War on PI. Spain joined NATO's side, but after 1 day they declared themselves neutral. NATO accused Spain of being PI puppets and declared War on them. Attacks to Spain and PI were conducted and many soldiers and civilians died. PI and Spain, done, started mass raiding PinguCity and other towns. As another lucky event, Endersgame94 got permbanned, making his nation's defeat even easier. PI did it with a high price; 13 towns lost and many were to secede on the next week, making PI's decay era. "Resurrección" of the Empire Spain grown all from a sudden in activity and army, towns started being settled fast, marking probably Spain's Third Golden Age. The Spain-EU War This war was a short lived conflict that ocurred in Iberia. At the beginning EU troops attacked Spain without the spanish army being preparated, but after Catalonia supported them with some troops, Spain-Catalonia coallition won the war. EU would start a fast decline and Ireland, Poland and Patras would join the empire. Administration Spain has 11 provinces: Provinces in Europe and Africa Province of València i Catalunya (Capital Valencia) Province of Castille (Capital Madrid) Province of Byzantine (Capital New_Rome) Autonomous Province of Portugal (Capital Porto) Province of Asturias (Capital León) In the American provinces, besides the administer of the Province, there is a viceroy whose role is more traditional than effective today. American Provinces Province of Cuba (Capital La_Habana) Province of New Spain (Capital MexicoCity) Province of New Granada (Capital Bogotá) Province of Río de la Plata (Capital Buenos Aires) Province of Peruvia (Capital Lima) Asian and Oceanian Provinces Province of Spanish East Indies (Capital Manila/Palau) Spanish Wars __________________________________________________________________________________ * Battle of Madrid | September, 2017: a war in which leader of Russian town Lucled declared war for a time, whilst participants were: Zqppy, NSaurio, Lucled, Dogboon, Caarliitoo, Johanerikanders and xunny13. Results were White Peace. * Siege of Hamburg (Part of WW4)| 30th September 2017: PI and Spain united forces and invaded Nazi Germany, participants were: 3 soldiers of PI, NSaurio, Zqppy | Adolf_Hitlar, Endersgame94, Oretin_, Ojc124, KRN0530, Steffen145, XAnorakX. * Siege of Valencia (Part of WW4)| 30th September 2017: Benefiting from the distraction in Hamburg, Tallinn and its soldiers attacked Madrid and Valencia, eliminating Spain from WW4. * Battle of Petrozavodsk, November 11th, 2017. Leader of Cinder Periano, traps NSaurioGamer in Petrozavodsk, Spain and Commonwealth come to his aid, sieging out the city and eventually forcing their way into the tower Periano was residing in forcing him to combat log, allowing NSaurioGamer to get free. Category:Nations